General Tips/FAQ
Kefirgames Support https://kefirgames.helpshift.com/a/last-day-on-earth/ Frequently Asked Questions Q: Is this game multiplayer? A: This game still in the Beta Development, so answer for this question is no. All survivors you see are AI Survivors. In Wall. Sector 7, you can chat with real people, but the people you see on screen are still AI. That's why when you chat: "HELP!" or any orders/emotes, the people on screen (AI) don't listen or respond to your commands. Q: Where do I find ___/How do I build ___? I.e., what are some items that are not yet in the beta version of Last Day On Earth™? A: As this game is in the "beta" stage, many items, mechanics, and resource materials have not yet been implemented in the game. Furniture that is currently unavailable (due to not-yet released materials) includes The Dragunov, etc. Visit Uncraftable Blueprints for more information. As always, search for the item or material you're curious about here on the wiki. Q: How do I get to new areas? A: Currently, you can only unlock the northern regions, including oak groves and snowy areas, as well as the swamp areas. This can be accomplished by activating a Watchtower, which requires a vehicle and an Electric Generator, or at least repairing one. The northern Watchtower requires a completed Chopper and Electric Generator. The southern Watchtower requires a few parts to repair a generator that is already there. The western Watchtower requires an ATV and several parts. Q: Will there be a wipe/reset before launch? A: The developers have confirmed that your data will not be reset. Q: When will this game come out of "beta/early access"? A: A timeline for completion has not been released. Updates have been released on a nearly weekly schedule though. Q: I'm on iOS; why can't I update to the latest version, and even my Android has been up-to-date? A: The Apple Store typically releases game updates 2-3 days after GooglePlay. Q: How do I change my base layout? A: Visit the Base Builder page for more information. Keep in mind that you cannot move floors or walls. These can only be deleted and do not offer a scrap value. However, Furniture can be moved freely (with a few minor restrictions), and most furniture can be put into inventory (and always without being permanently deleted). Q: Why is some of the information wrong on the wiki? A: As with any wiki, some erroneous information can be introduced by contributors. However, since updates have been introduced about weekly to this game, modifying existing content in addition to adding new content, it could simply be that the information is outdated and it may be fixed soon. If you know something needs correction, feel free to contribute! Good luck in the wasteland, and stay safe, survivors of the zombie apocalypse! Tips/Tricks 'New Players' *All players receive 3 Bottles of Water and 3 boxes of Baked Beans per day in their Inbox, until around level 100. These can be transferred to the inventory at any location, provided that there's still room for them in the player's inventory. They expire after four days if not used. *New players receive a free Machete after dying a few times. This only happens once however. *The closest green forest zone, Pine Bushes, contains an AI Survivor with around 40 HP. He has a chopper wheel and some more stuff of interest among his loot. *New players should try to create two Garden Beds and a Rain Catcher as soon as possible to manage their hunger and thirst needs. They should also prepare to build a second Camp Fire and dedicate (or build) a whole box inside their base in order to store their prepared food, some extra water bottles, supplemental grains, etc. *Experience points (XP) are gained from harvesting and combat, not crafting. *Survivor's health refills to the maximum when they reach a new level. This can prove a lifesaver in the middle of a fight, especially when facing a boss (large red dots on the mini-map) or when outnumbered. All players should make a special use of it, by trying to push their Experience bar to the maximum (through harvesting) before engaging in a tough fight, or any fight in case they run short of food and health packs. *New players should check the Beginner's Guide for supplemental info. 'UI/Inventory' *To view an item tooltip, tap and hold on the item to make an info box appear. *The limit on most stackable items in a slot is 20. Coupons and Scrap Metal can stack up to a limit of 50 per slot. *There is a 'pocket' slot in the inventory screen. An additional weapon, food, or healing item can be stored here for a quick swap/use from the player's main screen. However, healing items and food are NOT automatically consumed from the quick slot button : Only weapon does, when the last weapon has broken. *Double-clicking an item in the equipment screen, sometimes works when trying to transfer items between inventory locations (ex. backpack to chest), in addition to drag and drop. *Players can only view their Hunger/Thirst levels on the Inventory screen. However, an icon appears above the survivor's head when critically low (amber at <20 saturation/hydration, red at 0). At zero, survivors gradually lose 4 HP per a few seconds, until they restore their levels, or die. *Unlike weapons, tools do not need to be equipped for use. They also can be placed in the weapon or pocket slots for storage when the Inventory is otherwise full. The pocket slot only accepts edibles, drinks, healing items, weapons, and tools.) *Tools are "consumed" in order by where they stand in the inventory screen, from top-left to bottom-right. *When harvesting a node or attacking, players can tap and hold instead of continually tapping an action button. The Auto-harvest feature, located in the bottom-left corner of the screen, can be used to automatically harvest or attack, but the character will not always automatically defend himself against attacks while harvesting, and will not auto-heal. This prevents automatical map farming. *To farm only a certain item from a given map, players must split a stack of that specific item until it fills all empty spaces in the character's backpack. This causes the survivor to only collect this item on Auto-harvest mode. If the tool breaks however, this may create an unoccupied Inventory slot for the character to fill with the first thing he sees. Crafting a few harvesting tools for specific item can solve the problem. *Before leaving a resource location, players should make their character eat and drink excess edibles still present on the map. These are lost when the character leaves the area. (Drinking too much will make the survivor pee, which in turn makes it smell, drawing zombies easier ; however, in-game overeating is consequence free ! *Players can craft items and edit their Inventory screen, as well as their worn equipment in the World Map screen. This prevents the chance of enemy attacks while distracted. However, hunger and thirst do gradually increase in the World Map mode. 'Combat' *A Sneaking attack from behind the target deals 3 times the weapon's normal damage. Playes can usually only use this on targets not aware of the survivor's presence. This only works for melee weapons at the moment. *Attacking from a weapon's maximum range allows the player to get a second hit before a slower or shorter-ranged enemy can strike back. *Opening a box/chest, looting corpses, and gathering any item or resource takes the survivor out of Sneak mode. *Outnumbered survivors should leave the zone completely. This allows players to make use of the World Map screen to prepare easily, and enemies may reset, depending on the zone and type of enemy. AI Survivors will generally disappear, but any zombies will remain with any partial damage taken. *Toxic Spitters, Floater Bloaters, and Toxic Bloaters have area of effect (AoE) special attacks that can damage other enemies in addition to the survivor itself. This can be used to the survivor's advantage. *Players should be aware of their survivor's Cleanliness rating. Those who go in the red no longer can sneak behind enemies due to the smell. The Toxic Spitter's special attack quickly messes the survivor. *Survivors can outrun Roamers, Floater Bloaters, and normal-mode Frenzied Giants. This can be used to possibly loot an item or a chest box without killing them. *Survivors now can kill TBO with common weapons. But it's still much safer not to attack him at all. *Players who need to access the Inventory screen in the middle of a fight (to heal, swap weapons, etc.), can put the player on auto mode to attack while they sift through the Inventory. This can prove a life saver in those situations, and prevent large loot losses if the player cannot return to the zone from his base in time. *Force-quitting the game still works when saving a survivor from dying when outnumbered. This will surely get fixed as game building goes on, but as of today it still works. 'Travel/Locations' *At zones where progress does not reset (e.g., bunker ground levels) or on an event where the timer's not yet elapsed, dead survivors may ressuscitate and come back to loot their own former corpses for the stuff they lost. This only works on the survivor's latest corpse : all other ones disappear with their loot. *Players who believe their survivor may die in its next raid, may consider leaving their most valuable items home. *Travelling to any other location then return, will reset a harvest zone, allowing for further farming. *Bunker ground-level areas do not reset. *Temporary instances (e.g. bunker subfloors, Humanitarian Aid Drops, the Dealer, etc.) will reset when their timer ends. 'Home Base' *For extra storage, items can be left in home Workstations. (Some slots are semi-restricted; for example, smelter and campfire fuel slots will only accept some recognized form of fuel.) *Most Workstations have a placement limit of two. *To upgrade a wall, the supproting floor must be already upgraded at an equivalent or greater level. *Doors cost more materials to upgrade than walls and windows, which are equal in cost. *Since multiplayer has not yet been implemented, players actually don't have to worry about PvP defense yet, but their base can be looted by AI if they accept raiding. Additionally, the zombie horde can generally destroy lower-level walls. (They dissolve on contact with L3 walls.) *The Doormat sets the Home base's spawn location. It can be placed inside the bunker in order to allow the survivor to spawn safely, but it requires at least a 1x1 square of grass available : it cannot be placed on a floor. 'Miscellaneous' *Building vehicles and some other items have two phases, though it is not apparent from the blueprint list. Players should keep any vehicle piece they stumble upon, as they usually are extremely rare and needed in the second phase of vehicle building. These parts are worth organizing a raid solely for gathering the wood and plants needed for building an additional chest. *An efficient way to reset Hunger, Thirst, Pee, and Cleanliness levels is to die at Home. Items will be easily retrievable from the survivor's corpse, and there is presently no other negative consequence of death in the game. 'Universal Advices' *The game is currently in Beta status, therefore anything can change at any time : those tips above can be outdated at any further update. Category:Main